


P.O.T.U.S.

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad relatiionship, F/M, M/M, Stalker, Steve Rogers as President
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The president of the United States, Steven G. Rogers, finds himself falling for the godmother of his goddaughter after meeting her.  However, after their relationship starts and is made public, Natalie's past comes back to haunt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.O.T.U.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, as promised. Steve Rogers as the President of the United States.

It was on a bright sunny Sunday afternoon and most of the Rogers Administration was in Georgetown for the christening of Kyra Barton-Coulson, daughter of Phil Coulson, the White House Chief of Staff and Clint Barton, a sniper with the DC SWAT team. It was a given that Phil picked Steve, his friend and boss to be godfather, but it was Clint's childhood friend, Natalie Rushman, who had Phil's side of the family buzzing. They were the best of friends and she recently moved to the DC area to be closer to Clint. She had a recent, bad break-up and she wanted as much distance from her ex boyfriend as possible. So, she moved away from her home in Los Angeles and moved cross country to DC. Clint couldn't have been more happy to have his best friend in town and when he asked her to be godmother to his daughter, she said yes. “Do you know anything about her?”Steve asked as he bounced Kyra on his hip.

“Well, he did give me a background check on her,” Phil said.

“And?” 

“To tell you the truth, with everything that's been going on, I haven't read it.”

“Wait, you're telling me you didn't read her background check?” Steve asked.

“Look, Fury read it and cleared her, all right. He's the head of the Secret Service. She's okay.”

“Yeah, what's her name again?”

“Starts with an 'N',” Phil said as he watched Clint head out of the church. “Wow, my husband has a great ass.”

“Dude, language. We are in a church,” Steve said. “You don't even know her name?” he asked.

“Yes, I do. It's Natalia, no, Natasha,” Phil said. “Or is it Natalie?” he pondered causing Steve to chuckle. “In my defense, we've been a little busy with the Middle East for me to learn new names and I've only heard Clint call her 'Nat',” he said. 

“All right,” Steve chuckled. “When Clint introduces us to her though, you can't forget her name for future use,” he said.

“I got it,” Phil said.

 

Clint sighed out in relief seeing Natasha running up in a yellow sundress. “Sorry, I’m late. I got caught on DuPont Circle,” she said and he chuckled. “The inside of the circle,” she added and he groaned. He gave her a hug and pulled away from her. “Is what I’m wearing okay?” she asked.

“It's fine, why?” he asked.

“The President of the United States is here. I wanted to look nice,” she said and he chuckled. 

“You look fine, Nat,” he said kissing her on the head.

Everyone at the front of the church looked up when they saw Clint enter the church with a young woman in a yellow sundress. “Wow,” Steve muttered under his breath as she got closer. Clint's mother, Joyce, recognized her and gave her a big hug. Steve was so memorized that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A sharp nudge from Phil's elbow jerked him out of his stupor. “What?”

“You're staring,” Phil said before taking Kyra from her godfather.

“I can't help it,” Steve said. “She's so beautiful.”

Phil chuckled causing Steve looked over at him. “What?” the chief of staff asked. 

“Did you hope this would happen?” Steve asked. “You said it yourself, I can't be a bachelor president my whole term. The people want to see me date.”

“You have,” Phil countered.

“Celebrities don't count,” Steve said talking of his one time date with supermodel, Sharon Carter. “I'm talking about someone who's wholesome, beautiful. An every day woman and she's standing in the church with us wearing a yellow dress.”

“You said it not me,” Phil said as Clint brought over his daughter's goddaughter. 

“Phil, my awesome best friend, Natalie Rushman,” Clint said.

“Ah, Natalie. I knew I was right,” Phil said causing Steve to roll his eyes.

“You had Natalia and Natasha before you guessed Natalie,” he said.

“She didn't need to know that,” Phil said. Natalie chuckled as she held out her hand.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President,” she said.

“It's Steve,” he said shaking her hand. “After all, we're the godparents,” he added and she smiled. Steve was once again entranced with her and he just had to know more about her. “Fury still has her background check, right?” he asked as Natalie was pulled away by Clint to be introduced to more family members. 

“Yeah, why?”

“I want it on my desk tomorrow morning,” he said.

“Why? She was cleared.”

“I just want to read it myself,” Steve said before the pastor came up to them to start the ceremony. After the baptism, they all headed to a restaurant that was rented out for the afternoon for the reception. Steve couldn't take his eyes of Natalie as she held Kyra almost the whole afternoon. She was great with her and he was fantasizing about her holding their kids. He shook his head to wake up and Phil looked over at him with a weird look on his face.

“You all right?” he asked.

“I'm good,” Steve said.

It was finally winding down and Kyra was fast asleep in Clint's arms. Natalie was getting ready to leave and Steve had to talk to her. He slowly approached her as she pulled her purse over her shoulder. “Natalie?” She turned around to look at him with her green eyes.

“Mr. President,” she said and he gave her a look causing her to chuckle. “Steve.” He had made it clear to her that events like this where they are Kyra's godparents, she should call him Steve. “What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you're available for dinner,” he said.

“Dinner? With you?”

“Yes, dinner with me,” he said. “It'd be at the White House, obviously because...”

“You are the most powerful man in the world and you couldn't possibly go out on a regular date with a woman,” she said.

“Um, yeah, that,” he said sheepishly.

“I'm not really looking to get into a relationship right now. I just got out of one a few months ago and I just moved here,” she said. “I just want to settle and get my shop up and running,” she said.

“Oh, that's right. Clint said you're opening your own shop.”

“Yeah, it's a little gift and flower shop. I had one opened in LA and when I moved, I packed up what inventory I had left and moved the shop with me. I'll be living in the building my shop is in. There's an apartment above it.”

“Is it ready to open yet?”

“Almost,” she said with a smile. “I'm hoping to have it ready to open in a few days,” she said.

“That's great,” he said. She smiled as Clint came up to her with Kyra.

“Someone heard you were leaving,” he said and Natalie beamed at her goddaughter.

“Just for the day. I’m not leaving for good,” she assured the little girl. She gave Kyra a big hug before kissing Clint on the cheek. “You're coming to the grand opening of the store, right?”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” Clint said. Natalie smiled before turning back to Steve.

“It was nice to meet you, Steve,” she said.

“It was nice to meet you too, Natalie,” Steve said. She smiled at him one last time before heading out of the restaurant. “Wow,” he exclaimed.

“Down, tiger,” Clint warned. “You may be the president, but she is my best friend. Give her some space. She was hurt really bad before she moved here. She needs to heal.”

“Right. Understood,” Steve said.

“I mean it,” he said before walking away from Steve.

“I got it,” Steve muttered.

 

Natalie let out a sigh as she entered her apartment. Okay, it was official. President Steve Rogers was absolutely gorgeous and it took all of her will power not to go fan girl on him when she met him. She really didn't care for politics. So, when it came to voting for politicians, she just voted her party. However when the handsome bachelor that was Steve Rogers appeared on the ballot, Natalie found herself switching her voting technique. She wondered if Steve's good looks helped with the landslide victory he had gotten. If they did, he will have no problem being re-elected when voting season comes back around. 

Steve and Natalie didn't seem much of each other since the baptism. She was Clint's friend, not Phil's and just because they were godparents, didn't mean that they would see each other a whole lot. Just when little Kyra was involved. Natalie's shop opened without a hitch. Her little flower gift shop inside the DC's busy district was a hit. She did weddings, funerals, proms, dances, big events. Her business took off that she had to hire help. Darcy Lewis was a great organizer and she was a fast learner. Pretty soon she was making arrangements just as good as Natalie was and Wanda and her twin brother was a god send as well. Pietro knew DC like the back of his hand, so it was natural that Natalie made him her delivery guy. Wanda had a horticulture background and pretty soon, there were three people who could make arrangements for the shop. “I love this store,” Wanda said as she made a hand held. It was September and there were orders flowing in for homecoming dances. “It's so peaceful before we get a mad rush,” she said.

“Hopefully the only mad rush we get are the parents and kids who come to pick up their orders,” Natalie said.

“I hope we don't have twelve walk ins like we did last week,” Darcy said finishing up her order. “Don't people know what a phone is for?” she asked.

“And most of it are people who think that they didn't need to get flowers,” Wanda said. “It's a high school dance. Of course you need flowers.”

“Amateurs,” Darcy said and Natalie chuckled. She loved her girls. She was already thinking of their little gift bags for Christmas. 

“If you think this time of the year is bad, wait until Valentine's Day,” she said.

“Oh, God, I forgot about that,” Wanda said. “Pietro's going to be running all over town that day.”

“Yep,” Natalie said with a smile as the door jingled. “Be right there,” she called out.

“Take your time,” a voice said and she froze. 

“Oh, my God,” Darcy said. Natalie turned around to see President Steve Rogers. That would explain the two guys with ear buds who came in and bought nothing. They were doing a security sweep.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi.”

“Is that the President of the United States?” Darcy asked Wanda.

“Yes.”

“Saying hi to our boss?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“How does she know him?”

“Why are you asking me?” Wanda asked.

“Uh, he's godfather to Clint's daughter,” Natalie said and the two girls nodded. “We met at the baptism this past summer.”

“The place looks nice,” he said.

“Would you like a tour, Mr. President?” she asked causing Darcy to squeal. “Darcy,” she scolded and Steve chuckled.

“I would like to see the place,” he said. Natalie finished the order that she was doing before taking him around. “Oh, God. Christmas already?” he asked seeing her Christmas displays of trees decorated in green, silver, gold and red.

“Hey, aren't you supposed to be picking the state you get the White House Christmas tree from soon?” she asked.

“I am,” he said. “Thinking of somewhere in Pennsylvania this year, maybe. Don't quote me on that.”

“I won't hold you to it,” she said. “This is just a taste. By December, this whole place will be Christmas,” she added and he chuckled. “It's turning out to be a good business again,” she said.

“That's good. Uh, Natalie, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor,” he said.

“What kind of favor?”

“I have a State Dinner for the Russian President coming up.”

“Do you want us to do some arrangements for you?”

“Uh, no, although, that might not be a bad idea. I can throw your name in to my mom. She handles the duties of the White House the First Lady usually does. Makes sure that I clean up after myself and decorates the house every Christmas and plans the dinners.”

“Steve, you're rambling,” she said.

“Uh, actually, I was wondering if you'd be my date for the dinner,” he said.

“What?” she asked in disbelief. The President of the United States was asking her out?

“My cousin got the flu at the last minute and she fears she won't be better in time. It might also help with the language barrier. I speak no Russian at all and Phil said that Clint mentioned you speak it fluently?”

“Oh, yeah. I did a year abroad in Moscow while I was in college,” she said. “Plus, my parents were Russian immigrants.”

“Rushman doesn't sound Russian.”

“It's not. My parents changed their name to sound more American. I was Natalia at birth, but everyone called me Natalie, so I just had them change it before I went into high school.”

“Smart. So, uh, about the dinner.”

“Oh, uh, when is it?” she asked. 

“A couple weeks from now,” he said. “On a Saturday,” he added.

“Okay, um, I'll see if I’m available,” she said and he nodded.

Darcy and Wanda only came up to her once Steve, the President, was in his car and the motorcade took off. “Oh, my God, Nat. You just got asked out by the president,” Wanda said.

“Yeah, I can't believe it either,” she said before blushing.

“So, are you going to say yes?” Darcy asked.

“I don't know,” Natalie said. “I haven't felt like this about anyone before,” she said with a smile. “He was going to throw the shop's name to his mother about decorating the banquet hall for the state dinner.”

“You mean the one he just asked you to attend with him?” Wanda asked.

“Yes. We may be getting a visit from Mrs. Rogers,” she said. The girls squealed. A big event like a White House state dinner would put the store on the map. It was generate their revenue with everyone coming to their store. 

 

Steve let out a sigh as he hung up after talking with Colonel Phillips. No sooner when he hung up, his mother was through the door. “Hey, Ma,” he said standing up from the chair.

“Hello, sweetie,” she said. “I have the list of flower shops to visit to get the banquet hall decorated. I'll be doing that today.”

“Oh, I, uh, have one more for you to look at,” he said causing her to groan. 

“Steven, I already have a dozen prospects,” she said as he handed her a card. “Nat's Flower and Gift Shop.”

“The owner is a friend of Clint's, Phil's husband,” he said.

“Isn't she the one who is Kyra's godmother?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah, I, uh, got to know her at the baptism. She's really something,” he said causing his mother to look at him. “What?”

“You like her?” she asked and he let out a sigh.

“She's nice. She just opened her shop a couple of months ago. Figured that she could use the business,” he said trying to throw his mother off course, but it wasn't working. Sarah could read her son like a book. She stood there with her arms folded and stared her son down.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” she said and the most powerful man in the world suddenly felt like he was twelve again.

“Okay, geez, Mom. I like her; a lot,” he said. “I asked her to be my date to the dinner.”

“How could she possibly be your date and do the hall at the same time?”

“Because she's that incredible, Mom,” he said and she smiled. “Just try not to intimidate her when you go see her today,” he pleaded with her. 36 years old and he was still begging to his mother.

“All right. I won't over due the questioning,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said. Sarah chuckled as she kissed her son on the cheek before heading out.

Both Darcy and Wanda looked up when the bell on the door rang and they saw a man with an ear bud in his ear. “Can we help you?” Wanda asked.

“Just checking the interior,” he said and both girls looked over at each other. 

“Didn't give her much time to think about it,” Darcy said. Instead of Steve coming into the store, a woman, who had the same piercing blue eyes at President Rogers' did, entered the store.

“Hello, my name is Sarah Rogers and I would like to speak with the owner,” she said. Wanda grabbed the phone to call Natalie, but Darcy beat her to it.

“Nat, someone to see you!” she shouted.

“Darcy, I was just going to call her,” Wanda said as she hung up the phone and Natalie came out of her office from the back. One look at her and Sarah Rogers could tell why her son fell in love with her. She was exactly the kind of girl she wanted her son to settle down with. Not that Sharon Carter.

“Darcy, what the hell?” she asked as she came up to the counter. “I got the phone wired so you don't have to yell out like that,” she said. “Use the phone next time,” she added.

“Sorry,” Darcy said before Natalie turned to Sarah.

“Can I help you?”

“Are you the owner?” 

“I am. Natalie Rushman,” she said holding out her hand for Sarah. 

“Sarah Rogers,” she said, shaking it. Natalie seemed to freeze a bit. “Yes, that Sarah Rogers. The mother of the President of the United States, Steven Grant Rogers,” she said with a smile. “It's nice to meet you,” she said.

“Meet me?” Natalie asked.

“Steven added your shop to my agenda this morning,” she said and the girls chuckled causing Natalie to glare at them. “So, I have everything I wanted to have at the dinner on here. Is there somewhere we can talk?”

“Of course. If it's all right with your secret service guys, we can go to my office,” Natalie said.

“They'll be fine with it,” she said and her and Natalie headed back to her office.

After a twenty minute talk over flowers, Natalie put some numbers together and gave Sarah a bid on the arrangements for the dinner. Sarah told her she would get back to her after she had finished visiting the other shops on her list. In truth, Sarah knew she would be choosing Natalie's shop when she left it.

Natalie was closing the shop when her phone rang. She dug out her cellphone from her pocket and looked to see it was a number she didn't recognize. “Hello?”

“You may want to put that number that was on your screen into your caller id as White House,” a voice said and Natalie chuckled.

“Mr. President.”

“Ah-ah,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Steve. What are you doing calling me?”

“I'm calling to let you know that my mother plans to call you tomorrow and accept your bid for the flowers and arranging for the dinner.”

“Oh, that's good news,” she said. “Is there another reason you're calling?”

“Have you given some thought about my proposal?” he asked. “Being my date for the dinner?”

“Uh, I have and um, I’m not sure I would be able to do it since your mother will be using us to decorate the hall,” she said.

“If that's the case, I'll tell her to forget using you.”

“No, don't do that. It would be good business for the shop. I just, being the owner, I have to oversee everything. I have to go to my vendor with your mother to pick out the flowers, order them and figure out how to get over a hundred arrangements to the White House after we make them at the shop.”

“Don't go through all that. Bring the flowers and stuff to the White House and do the arranging here.”

“But..”

“I'll get you and your girls cleared for that,” he said.

“I appreciate that, Steve, but I don't want special treatment.”

“This isn't special treatment, Natalie. You need to get into the White House, I'll get the clearance for you,” he said. “Now about being my date?” he asked.

“I'll get back to you on that,” she said.

“Before you hang up, uh, I would like to ask again, if you don't mind.” Natalie chuckled. “Ms. Rushman, it would bring me great pleasure if you accompany me to the state dinner for the Russian president in two weeks time.”

“Hmm, Mr. President, you flatter me.”

“You want the truth out of me?” he asked.

“That would be nice,” she said with a smile. She heard him sit up in his chair and cleared his throat. 

“The truth is, I've wanted to ask you out since the day I met you,” he confessed and she smiled. “You were completely beautiful that day and I was at Clint's mercy. He would not let me ask you out until you had a chance to settle into the city,” he said.

“Clint's very protective of me since I moved away from Los Angeles,” she said. “I had a very bad breakup over there.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Not yet. Maybe later,” she said. “If I agree to be your date, can you guarantee I'll have time to get ready if I do the flowers too?”

“Oh, I’m the guarantee kind of guy, Ms Rushman,” Steve said and Natalie chuckled.

“Okay, I'll be your date, but I don't have a thing to wear.”

“Let me worry about that.”

“No green to match my eyes, please, or red. Red heads don't look good in red,” she said.

“I promise, Natalie, you are going to be the most beautiful woman at the dinner,” he said.

“I'll take your word, Mr. President. I have to go,” she said.

“Sleep tight, Natalie.”

“You, too, Steve,” she said with a smile before hanging up. “Oh, my God,” she whispered. “I have a date with the president,” she said before squealing.

The next few weeks went by really fast. Natalie and Sarah went to the shop's flower vendor to pick out the flowers for the dinner. Natalie ordered them through the shop and scheduled them to be shipped to the shop. The White House would be paying for the flowers and for the girls to come to the White House the night before to make the table centerpieces and arrangements.

Steve, meanwhile, was busy running the country. He had meeting after meeting. The war in the Middle East was dwindling down, but with the new radical group called, HYDRA, making itself known, he had a whole new possible war starting soon. Still, he found time to call Natalie every night and they spent an hour talking with each other.

The day soon came for the girls to go to the White House and after the shop closed up for the night, Pietro helped them load the flowers in their cars. So many flowers ordered, they needed to use three cars to transport the flowers. Each car went through the checkpoint without any problems. White House staff came out to help them unload the flowers and take them into the banquet hall. Natalie quickly went into boss mode and the girls got to work.

Steve was walking with Phil through the halls of the White House. “The flower girls are here already, working on the hall.”

“Do I have time to stop in on them?” he asked.

“To check their progress or to see Natalie?” Phil asked and Steve stopped causing Phil to run into him with a groan. “You have the British ambassador,” he said and it was his turn to groan.

“Right. Let's go,” Steve said.

British ambassador Victor Jarvis was waiting for Steve outside of his office. “I heard of the new flower shop your mother went with for the state dinner tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, they're working until they get it done tonight. I’m thinking about offering them dinner after they're done,” Steve said.

“I would love to see the progress of it, since I’m attending the dinner as well.” Steve looked over to Phil who just rolled his eyes. “Am I missing something?” 

“The President has the hots for my daughter's godmother,” Phil said causing Steve to whip around to his chief of staff.

“Phil!” he cried out.

“What? Are you denying it? You literally threw her shop at your mother and she went with her instead of the White House's normal florist, who were pissed by the way.”

“They'll get over it,” Steve said.

“Probably,” Jarvis said. 

“Not to mention the fact that she is your date for the dinner,” Phil said.

“Oh, then I have to meet her,” Jarvis said. “Please, Mr. President. I would love to see this woman who's got you in such a tizzy,” he said and Steve let out a sigh.

“Right this way, Ambassador,” Phil said leading the way.

Entering the banquet hall, they found the three girls hard at work. The first one they approached was Wanda. “Oh, Mr. President,” she said. She stood up from the floor with flowers in her hand.

“Wanda, this is Ambassador Jarvis,” Steve said. “Jarvis, this is Wanda Maximoff. One of the florists doing the flowers.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ambassador,” Wanda said, politely holding out her hand.

“Pleasure's all mine, Ms Maximoff,” Jarvis said, gently taking her hand and shaking it.

“Call me Wanda, sir,” she said before gathering the flowers and heading her station. Jarvis couldn't help, but watch her legs as she walked away and Steve had to clear his throat to get the ambassador's attention.

“You with us, Ambassador?” he asked.

“Oh, um, yes. Sorry, Mr. President,” he said still watching Wanda. 'The little vixen,' he thought as she sat down and crossed her legs. He grunted when he ran into Steve and straightened himself up. “Sorry, I...”

“I get it,” Steve said putting his arm around Jarvis' shoulders. “Mine is right up on that ladder,” he said pointing to Natalie.

“I see what you mean,” Jarvis said. Natalie came down from the ladder and she turned around to see Steve.

“Mr. President,” she said.

“Natalie, this is Ambassador Jarvis.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms Rushman,” Jarvis said.

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Natalie said and they shook hands. “Will you be attending the state dinner tomorrow night?” she asked.

“I will be,” he said. “I can already tell that the hall is going to be absolutely beautiful,” he added.

“Oh, and we're not even done,” she said.

“Well, then I’m sure it will be spectacular then,” he said and Natalie chuckled. “Can you tell me one thing?”

“Of course,” she said.

“Your associate, Ms Maximoff,” he started. “Is she seeing anyone?” he asked and Natalie smiled at the ambassador.

“She isn't, but she has a very overprotective twin brother who is older than her by twelve minutes,” she said and the ambassador's face faltered. Natalie went back to work as Steve came up behind him.

“Tough luck, old man,” he said to Jarvis.

“I'm down, but I’m not out,” he said.

“Good luck then,” Steve said.

“Good luck with yours, too,” Jarvis said before he left the hall.

 

Natalie let out a sigh as she looked over herself in the deep blue off shoulder shimmering dress. It was one of many that Steve had gotten for her to chose from. She chose it because she had heard that blue was Steve's favorite color. There was a knock on her door and she went over to answer it . It was Clint, who was there as Phil's date. “Wow, if I didn't play for the same team as you, I'd make a run at you,” he said and Natalie chuckled. “Ready?”

“Ready,” she said. Clint and Natalie arrived at the gathering point for the President and his honored guests. Steve looked over when Phil gave him a nudge and he just about lost his ability to breathe. 

“Wow,” he muttered and Phil chuckled, along with the Russian President, Ivan Ashkova. 

“Yeah, told you,” Phil said to him.

“Yeah, okay, you got me,” Steve said as Natalie came up to them with Clint. “Wow, Natalie you look really nice,” he said. He immediately regretted it hearing Phil and Clint groan and the Russian president was chuckling.

“Just nice?” she teased.

“Beautiful,” he added. Hopefully his recovery could save him and she smiled at him.

The dinner soon started and things were progressing well. President Ashkova seemed bored to death. Not being able to speak English, he couldn't engage with anyone. Natalie picked up on it and cleared her throat. Her Russian flew out of her mouth perfectly and Ashkova was a bit taken a back when she began speaking. He replied back to her with a smile and she chuckled back. “What did you just talk about to him?”

“I asked him about the dinner and he said it was very delicious. Then he commented on the flowers,” she said before Ashkova seemed to ask a question. “He's asking who did them.” Steve stuck his thumb towards her and Ashkova pointed to her.

“Her?” he asked.

“Da,” Natalie said with a smile and Ashkova smiled before speaking in fluent Russian. “He wishes he had a florist like me,” she said. 

“The White House has found a new florist,” Steve announced and Natalie smiled as everyone chuckled. 

Natalie was able to keep a low profile at the dinner until Steve grabbed her hand and insisted she have a dance with him. She was having such a good time that she barely registered someone taking a picture of her and Steve. After the dinner was over, Steve saw Natalie to her car. The White House valet pulled it up and he watched her turn around to face him. “The dinner was nice, Steve,” she said.

“It wasn't as boring as they usually are because I had you,” he said and she giggled. “So, can we do this again?”

“You have another state dinner coming up?” she asked.

“Uh, no, I mean, just the two of us,” he said. “I want a date with just the two of us, here at the White House in the private residence.”

“The White House residence?”

“Or, maybe dinner at your place,” he suggested and she chuckled.

“You wouldn't like my cooking. Your secret service agents may arrest me for poisoning you,” she teased and he chuckled. “Thank you again, Steve. I had a nice time,” she said before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. She had to stop herself from squealing because she just kissed the President of the United States on the cheek. She got into her car and drove away.

 

Two weeks later.....

“You still hadn't given me an answer to dinner?” Steve asked as she closed up the shop.

“Oh, you wanted an answer right then and there?” she asked.

“I'm serious, Nat. I can't stop thinking about you. When I turn my brain off from being president, you are the first thought in my head.” He heard Natalie sigh on the other end of the phone. “Please have dinner with me at the White House this Friday night.”

“If it'll get you to stop calling me every night.”

“I'm still going to call you every night after we have dinner,” he said.

Friday night came and Natalie arrived at the White House in her car. An aide brought her up to the residence and into the dining room. Steve was waiting for her with a glass of wine. “Thanks, Pepper. You can go home,” he said.

“Certainly, sir. Have a good evening.” Once Pepper was gone, Steve rounded on Natalie. He pulled a chair out for her after she removed her coat.

“This is a really big table,” she said as she sat down.

“We only use a few chairs when it's Christmas.” Dinner was steak, potatoes and steamed vegetables. He had double checked with Clint to make sure that Natalie wasn't an vegetarian. She savored every bite as they had dinner. It was nice and he was absolutely wonderful. “What are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking you should give me a tour and not the tour they give tourists,” she said. After dinner, Steve took her around the residence. She enjoyed the many paintings of the past presidents hanging on the walls. “You ever think about getting a picture of you?” she asked.

“Just use a camera now,” he said causing her to laugh. They came to a room that was clearly a bedroom and she smiled at him. “Yeah, this is my room,” he said. “Mom is a couple halls down.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” she said. “Bathroom?”

“Uh, through the closet,” he said. “Nightcap?”

“Sure,” she said. Steve went over to the scotch that he had and poured two glasses. “This is all so sudden,” Natalie said. “You taking me to your bedroom.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. We should slow down then a bit.”

“Don't stop now, you're on a roll,” she said and he chuckled. While Steve's back was turned, Natalie came out of his closet wearing one of his crisp white shirts. 

“So,” he said before turning around. “Oh, wow, um,” he stammered as she came up to the bed. “Perhaps you didn't hear me when I said we should slow down,” he said.

“No, I heard it perfectly,” she said before testing the bed.

“Right, um,” he stammered again as he put the drinks on the table. “Look, I’m just going to say it out right. I haven't done this in a while,” he said.

“Figured as much,” she said before putting her arms around him. “Been a while for me, too,” she said. She leaned in and softly kissed him.

“Well, those still work,” he commented and she chuckled. They kissed again and this time Steve took charge of the kiss and pulled Natalie close to him. Drinks forgotten, Steve gathered her in his arms and they got onto the bed. Natalie straddled his waist and got onto his lap. Before Steve could react, he was flat on his back and she was hovering above him. “How did this happen?” he asked.

“Just be quiet, Mr. President,” she said.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said before they kissed again. Steve was relieved of his shirt and she began to remove his pants. “This is totally unfair. I am going to undressed before you.”

“That is the idea,” she said as she removed his pants. She went to reach for his underwear, but he stopped her. 

“Be fair,” he said before unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. Natalie went sans bra and she held her breath. Steve opened the shirt and gazed at her. “Wow,” he exclaimed and Natalie breathed out. “Absolutely beautiful,” he said. He pulled her into a kiss and their naked chests flushed against each other. Steve groaned into Natalie's mouth and she felt Steve's reaction to her body against his against her thigh. “If we're moving too fast,” he said as he kissed down her neck.

“Don't stop, Steve,” she said breathless and he changed direction on her. He flipped them over to be on top and rested his weight on his elbows as he pushed his underwear off. He reached into his night stand and found a condom. “Oh, really?” she asked with a smile.

“I was a Boy Scout. Sue me,” he said.

“I'd rather fuck you,” she said catching him off guard. He fumbled with the condom and she giggled as she took it from him and opened it. While she did that, he pulled her panties off. She gave him the condom and he rolled it onto himself. He reached down with his fingers and inserted them in her. She gasped out as he scissored his fingers in her and she spread her legs. Steve guided himself into her and she moaned out. He mistook it for a gasp of pain. “No, I’m okay,” she said. He kept pressing into her and she moaned out, pulling him into a kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned into the kiss. 

Steve began to thrust slow before Natalie's moans of encouragement he thrust faster into her. He kissed down her neck as he thrust into her. Their rhythm got faster as her moans got louder. “Easy on the loud moans. I have Secret Service down the hall,” he said without stopping and she groaned in content. “Boy Scout,” he said before kissing her hotly. Her arms reached around him and grasped his shoulders as he thrust. He kissed her neck, sucking on one particular spot before nipping at it. She let out a gasped moan as he marked her as his. She retaliated by running her nails down his back. His hiss of pain told her they dug in to leave scratches. Seemed only fair to her.

“Steve,” she moaned as he changed the angles of his thrusts and moved his hand to run a finger over her swollen clit. 

“Are you close?” he asked.

“Yes,” she moaned. Her legs tightened around his waist and he faltered in his thrusts. Before he could react, she flipped them over. “Oh, yes, this is much better.”

“You did that purpose,” he said as she grasped his wrists and put his hands above his head.

“Yeah, I did,” she said with a smile. It was his turn to moan helplessly as she rode him swiftly. He thrust up into her and she released his wrists. The moment he sat up, her legs wrapped around his waist again. He didn't reverse positions though. His hands were too occupied with her breasts and ass. Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her hands ran through his hair as his cupped her ass, helping her move on him. They moaned, groaned and moved together building their orgasms together. 

“Oh, God, Nat,” Steve moaned as he kissed down her neck. She moaned as she grasped his hair in her fist and he felt her legs get tighter around his waist and he gasped out. He groaned feeling himself coming and he reached down and swiped his thumb on her clit. Natalie let out a sharp moan as she came, her muscles clenching down on his cock and he felt himself release again. “Holy shit,” he exclaimed.

“Ditto,” she said. She also made an exclamation in Russian causing him to smile. “So, I guess this means we're going steady.”

“Hell, I'd propose to you if the relationship hadn't started just a few days ago,” he said and she chuckled. She lifted herself off his lap and pulled the condom off of him. They got under the covers as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking and curled up against each other. “Things are going to be different for you,” he said.

“How so?”

“You are the girlfriend of the President of the United States. When the press find out about you...” he trailed.

“Oh, that,” she said. “I can handle it,” she added. “Let's worry about it when they do find out.”

“Okay,” he said before kissing her. They settled into the bed and fell asleep.

 

The next morning, before the sun was even up, Steve woke up to an empty bed. He turned on the light and found Natalie getting dressed. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he said getting out of the bed. He pulled some clothes on and found his robe.

“I, uh, wanted to get out of the building before the press corp got here,” she said tying her shoe. “Zip me up?” she asked turning to him. He carefully zipped her up, making sure she felt his finger all the way up her back. She smirked as she heard him moan in disappointment that she was leaving. Just then, the phone next to the bed went off and Steve went over to answer it.

“Hello. Yeah, put him through,” he said. “Bucky it is five am in the morning. You've got to get yourself a life, man,” he said as Natalie found her sweater. “Okay, all right,” he said after Bucky told him. “So, you know, James Barnes, right?”

“Sure,” Natalie said. “Isn't he your best friend since childhood?” she asked. “Boy, he'd go nuts if he knew I spent the night,” she added and Steve chuckled.

“Yeah, he's on his way up.”

“What?” Natalie asked as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in, Bucky,” Steve said. The door opened as Bucky came in.

“Morning, Mr. President,” Bucky said and he stopped short seeing Natalie. “Hi, Natalie.”

“Hi, Bucky,” she said as she pulled her sweater.

“What's the situation, Buck?” Steve asked.

“Uh, camped out at every exit.”

“What is?”

“The press,” Bucky said. “You should have taken a cab, Natalie.”

“They know my car?” Natalie asked as there was another knock on the door and the White House Press Secretary, Pepper Potts came in.

“Good morning, Mr. President. Morning, Natalie,” she said. “I came as soon as Bucky called.”

“Oh, thank God,” Steve said making it sound sarcastic.

“I think the important thing to do right now is to not panic,” she said.

“I'm not panicking,” Steve said with a chuckle. “The press found out about my wonderful evening with my girlfriend. Who's panicking?”

“You are,” Natalie, Bucky and Pepper said together. The door was knocked on again and this time Phil came in.

“Morning, Mr. President,” he said closing the door. “Natalie, hello.”

“Hello,” Natalie said.

“Nice to see everyone getting an early start.”

“So, how do we exit Natalie from the building?” Bucky asked. “And what is our statement?”

“We need a diversion,” Pepper said.

“A diversion? Like what?”

“Well, I’m not saying let's burn down the White House,” she said.

“Oh, please, let's do,” Steve said. “No diversion. I have nothing to hide.”

“No diversion,” Phil said. “Clint is standing by. He has the station wagon running,” he said as Natalie grabbed her purse.

“Okay, press statement,” Bucky said.

“Nat, when you leave here, the reporters and photographers will be right on you. They're going to take your picture, ask you questions every single day. It's up to you whether you answer them or not,” he said. “The White House doesn't have anything to say except, 'No comment.'”

“No comment?” Pepper asked.

“The White House does not comment on the president's personal life,” Steve said.

“We can't leave it at that,” Bucky said.

“We just did,” Steve said.

“But...” Bucky began to stay, but Phil cut him off.

“Thank you, Mr. President. Come, let us away,” he said pulling Bucky out of the bedroom and Pepper went after him. “Nat, Clint's waiting for you in my office,” he said.

“Thanks, Phil.” Phil left the bedroom and she sighed out as Steve came up to her. “I'm so sorry,” she said.

“What?”

“I should have taken a cab,” she said. “I can't believe that the press know what my car looks like.”

“They've probably been digging on you since the state dinner,” he said as she let out a sigh. “So, uh, I'll call you. I'll be in Panama, but I'll call you.”

“I'll hold you to that,” she said before Steve kissed her. “We're going to okay,” she said.

“Okay,” he said before she left the bedroom.

 

“There is no official word from the White House, but sources say that the small business owner who accompanied President Rogers to the State dinner two weeks ago, Natalie Rushman, reportedly spent the night at the White House. Very little is known about her and sources also say that the two are godparents to a child who's parents are close to them.”

 

Natalie sighed out as she hung up on yet another reporter asking questions. “Darcy, Wanda, you got to start questioning everyone who's calling. That was yet another reporter asking me about my relationship with Steve.”

“Sorry,” Wanda said. “It's hard to figure out who's a customer and who's a reporter,” she said. The door opened as a customer came in and there was a flash as a photographer outside snapped a picture. The reporters and photographers outside have gotten so bad that Natalie had to get black out curtains for behind her window displays. The only way they can get pictures is if someone opened the door. 

“It's a mad house out there, Natalie,” the customer said.

“I know,” she said. “I'm sorry, Elaine.”

“Don't be,” she said. “It's not every day I know someone who knows the president,” she said and Natalie chuckled. 

“What can we do for you, Elaine?”

“I'm here to talk wedding flowers,” she said.

“Who's getting married?”

“I am,” she said.

“Oh, my God. George finally proposed?” she asked.

“He did. It's going to be a small wedding. We are only in our sixties,” she said.

“Well, small or big, it's still exciting,” Natalie said. “Let's go into my office and talk flowers,” she said. After her meeting with Elaine was over, she got a call from Steve. “What?”

“I have two Secret Service agents coming in to get you for lunch,” he said.

“Are you out front in your motorcade?” she asked.

“I am,” he said and she chuckled. She hung up the phone and pulled her coat on as Wanda called her. 

“I know, I'll be out in a minute,” she said. She grabbed her purse and when she walked out, she smiled seeing Rumlow and Thor. Seriously, that was the latter's name. “Hey, boys,” she said with a smile.

“Ms Rushman,” Rumlow said.

“Hey, Nat,” Thor said. “Ready? It's a mad house out there,” he said.

“So I heard,” she said.

“I like the black out curtains,” Rumlow said.

“Thanks,” she said as he opened the door. He and Thor kept the reporters and photographers back and guided Natalie to the limo where Steve was waiting. Once she was in, they got to their own car and the motorcade pulled away. The press was scrambling to get to their cars to follow. Following the presidential motorcade wasn't easy though. Steve and Natalie had an intimate lunch at a Georgetown bistro. They had a private table away from the windows and the front of the restaurant. The only clue for the press they were there was the Secret Service outside of the door. Steve's food took a little longer to get to him because his detail had to taste test it first before he got it. After the lunch, Rumlow and Thor took Natalie back to the shop and stayed there. “Is there a reason you're still here?” she asked.

“Say hello to your new detail,” Thor said with a smile.

“Seriously?” Natalie asked.

“Well, during the day at least,” Rumlow said. “Mr. President said that you told him reporters were posing as customers to get into the store. “I'll be out front screening people before they come in.”

“Oh, your boyfriend is so sweet,” Darcy said to Natalie and she chuckled.

 

It was after Christmas that Natalie started to get hang up calls. “Hello?” she asked before hanging up. Steve looked up from a photo album she had been going through with him.

“Is everything all right?” he asked.

“No. That's the fifth hang up call I got today,” she said. “I pick up, but they don't say anything. I know someone is there because I can here them breathing,” she said. “It's creepy.”

“Is there a number on your caller id?” he asked.

“No, it's a blocked number,” she said as she sat down next to him. “I'm starting to get freaked out.”

“If it gets worse, let me know. The NSA director owes me a favor,” he said and she chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

“How long can you stay?” she asked.

“As long as you want,” he said. Natalie grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the couch. She silently took him to the bedroom and they made love. 

The next day, Natalie got another hang up call. She groaned out as she hung up and the girls looked over at her. “They're starting again,” she said.

“What?”

“The hang up calls,” she said as she got out a container. 

“How long have they been going on?” Thor asked from the front of the store.

“The day after Christmas,” she said.

“Maybe someone found your number and they're stalking you because you're the president's girlfriend,” Darcy said causing her boss to glare at her. “Or not.”

“It's not just my phone. My phone up in my apartment and the work phone,” she said. “This person knows all my numbers.”

The rest of the day, Natalie got seven more hang ups and Steve had enough. He called Fury, who called the NSA director, Triplett. It only took them a few hours to find the caller. “They unblocked the caller id on the phone calling Natalie,” Fury said opening the file. “Uh, some guy called Alexi Hamilton,” he said.

“What is to her?” Steve asked.

“You'll have to ask her,” Fury said. “This guy has got issues. Antoine was able to get the whole file on him and it's a doozy,” he said.

“Why would he be calling and hanging up on Natalie?” Steve asked taking the file from him. “Thank Antoine for me,” he said. Steve sat back down on the chair and picked up his phone. He got an outside line and called the flower shop.

 

Natalie was working at the counter when the door opened and she heard Thor ask the person if he could help them. “I need to speak with Natalia,” she said and she looked up to see Elena Hamilton. 

“Elena?” she asked.

“Hello, Natalia.”

“Natalie,” she corrected her. “What do you want?”

“You need to release this weird obsessive hold you have on my son,” Elena said and Natalie chuckled.

“I do not have a weird hold on your son,” Natalie said. “He's the one who was obsessed with me,” she said. “Is he the one who's been calling me for the past two days?” she asked.

“I thought he was getting better,” Elena said. “We all did, so we took him out of the hospital.”

“He's out!?” Natalie shouted, causing Thor to get on the defensive.

“Nat?” He moved to put himself in between Natalie and the woman.

“No, it's okay, Thor. This lunatic woman took her mentally ill son stalked me after I broke up with him. It's why I moved here. To get away from Alexi.”

“You poisoned his mind,” Elena said.

“You just can't accept that your son is crazy, Elena. Three doctors were brought in during his trial,” Natalie said. “Thor, I changed my mind. Get her out of my shop,” she said. Thor went to move Elena by the arm, but the woman shook him loose.

“Do not touch me,” she told him before heading to the door. 

“Tell Rumlow to keep her away if he sees her again,” Natalie added.

“Sure thing,” he said, escorting Mrs. Hamilton out of the store.

“Nat, are you okay?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said.

“Who was she?” Wanda asked.

“Uh, she was going to my mother in law,” she said. “I was engaged to her son before I broke it off.”

“Why?” Darcy asked.

“Alexi had a mental disorder the family hid. He's fine when he's on his meds, but when he's off he's a completely different person. I broke off the engagement when he went off his meds one night and he tried to assault me.”

“Sounds like you were smart,” Darcy said.

“Except, he didn't take the break up well,” Natalie said. “He began to stalk me and things went south really quickly.”

“What happened?” Wanda asked.

“He killed my parents,” she said. “Set their house on fire while they were sleeping,” she cried. Before Natalie could react, she had Wanda and Darcy around her. 

“Take the rest of the day off,” Wanda said. 

“Go upstairs and relax,” Darcy said and Natalie chuckled as her employees were telling her what to do. She took their advice and headed up to her apartment. She tried to relax. She really did. The hang ups weren't stopping. Finally after the fifth one since coming up to her apartment, she snapped.

“Dammit, Alex, I know this is you! I've had enough of this! Stop calling me or I’m calling the police!”

“Uh, it's me,” Steve said and she groaned. “Are they still happening?”

“Yes.” He could tell she was stressed. “Make matters worse, his mother came into the shop and demanded that I release my supernatural hold on her son.”

“Want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Not over the phone,” she said.

“Tell you what, pack a bag and get Rumlow and Thor to drive you to the White House. I want you to feel safe,” he said and Natalie smiled. Natalie packed her bags and had her agents take her to the White House. Pepper greeted her, saying Steve was in a meeting and she was going to take her to the living quarters. Natalie made herself at home in Steve's bedroom. She took a shower and changed into her night clothes. When she came out of the bathroom, Steve was just coming in. 

“Hey, how was your meeting?” she asked.

“In a way, good,” he said taking off his jacket. “I'm beat,” he added. “I think I’m too tired for a shower,” he said and she chuckled.

“Well, you're not crawling into bed without taking one,” she said and he feigned hurt before going into the bathroom. Natalie was asleep when he came out in lounge pants and a shirt. Fast asleep. It was then her phone went off and he picked it up. The caller id was blocked, but he knew who it was. Then he did something he probably shouldn't have done. He answered it.

“Hello?” At first no one answered, but Steve could tell there was someone breathing. “Okay, if that's how you're going to play it, I'll say my piece. This is Nat's boyfriend, you know, the President of the United States,” he said. “The man who could make your life so miserable if I wanted to, but I’m better than that, so I’m going to give you two options. Option one; you stop with these ridiculous calls and let Natalie live her life and you crawl your ass back to California where it belongs.” He waited to see if that someone was still listening and he heard someone breathing hard. “Option two; you keep calling Natalie and I will have every single one of this nation's government agencies hunt you down and when I do find you and I will, I will throw your sorry ass into the deepest hole in the world. It's a little place called Gitmo,” he said and he heard someone take in a sharp intake of breath before hanging up. Steve let out a nervous breath as he turned off Nat's phone and put it on the night stand. “Wow, can't believe I just did that,” he said. He crawled into bed and let Natalie curl up next to him.

For a few days, everything seemed to go back to normal. The blocked calls stop and Steve couldn't help the Cheshire grin that graced his face. He felt pretty damn smug, but it still didn't mean that Alexei was going to leave her alone. So, he had a Secret Service team on her, with Thor and Rumlow running point, 24/7. Soon it was February and with it Valentine's Day came and went. February 18th was Natalie's birthday. (Not sure exactly when Natasha's birthday was, so I’m winging it) Steve wanted to do something nice for her and thought about taking her out to the restaurant where they had their first public date. Phil set it up for him and he felt rather pleased with himself. Then came the phone call that changed his life.

“Mr. President, it's Fury.”

“Nick, what's going on?” Steve asked.

“It's Natalie. Thor just called it in,” he said. “She's been shot.”

“What?” Steve asked standing up out of his chair, catching Phil, Bucky and Pepper by surprise. “What hospital?” he asked pulling on his jacket.

“What's he doing?” Bucky asked.

“Monroe Hospital,” Fury said. “I have the motorcade already for you, Mr. President.” Steve hung up the phone and looked to his staff.

“Nat's been shot,” he said. Phil was immediately on the phone with Clint to tell him the news and Pepper was grabbing Steve's coat to make it easier for him to get it on. 

“It's not secure,” Bucky said.

“Fury's working on it,” Steve said as he left the Oval Office.

The presidential motorcade arrived at Monroe Hospital and the secret service agents cleared the way for him. Clint was already there, being Natalie's next of kin and he and Steve were directed to a waiting room. Rumlow and Thor were there and described to Steve what happened. “Nat wanted to pack up another bag before coming back to the White House,” Thor said. 

“As we came out of her apartment, this guy just walked up through the reporters and just shot her,” Rumlow said. 

“Then he turned the gun on himself, saying,” Thor said.

“If I can't have her, neither can your boss,” Rumlow finished. He took out his phone and showed Steve a picture. “This was him,” he said. 

“That's Alexei,” Clint said. “I'd recognized that face of his anywhere. Please tell me he's dead,” he said looking to Rumlow.

“The bullet in his head took care of that.”

“What about Nat?” Steve asked.

“He shot her in the stomach,” Thor said. “Paramedics were struggling to control the bleeding when they loaded her up.” Steve let out a nervous sigh and started to pace the waiting room.

Hours later, Natalie woke up to find Steve standing by her bed. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said, her voice very hoarse. Steve immediately got her a cup of cold water and got her to sip some. 

“So, uh, do you remember anything?” he asked.

“I remember Alexei coming up and shooting me. He didn't hurt Thor or Rumlow, did he?”

“He shot himself,” Steve said and Natalie took a while to let it sink in. “Nat?”

“I'm fine now. He's gone. It's finally over,” she cried and Steve chuckled. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said.

“Do something for me?” he asked.

“What?”

“Marry me,” he said and she let out a smile.

“Yes,” she said and he kissed her.

That following fall, President Steven Grant Rogers married his girlfriend, Natalie Alianova Rushman at Martha's Vineyard in an intimate ceremony. The guest list included world leaders and dignitaries, including the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. At the reception, Wanda caught the bouquet, much to the delight of Ambassador Jarvis.

Steve was re-elected for a second term and in that second term, he and Natalie became parents to a beautiful baby boy, James Steven Rogers. After Steve was done with being president, he and Natalie settled into life in Washington. Steve wrote books about being in the White House while Natalie expanded her flower shop. James got a little sister, Sophie named after Natalie's mother, along the way and the family was complete. 

Steve let out a groan as he woke up to find Natalie curled up against him, with their two kids in between them. He let out a content sigh as he watched his wife and children sleep. “I am never letting go,” he muttered to no one in particular. He gave his daughter and son a kiss before kissing Natalie. “Never letting go,” he said again and he never did.

The End


End file.
